A vehicle moving in a desired direction inevitably experiences motion in other directions as well. This undesired motion often arises from disturbances in the medium through which the vehicle travels. For example, whether one travels by land, sea, or air, one might encounter bumps, waves, air pockets, and the like.
At best, such random acceleration causes discomfort and annoyance to those in the vehicle. For certain susceptible individuals, these random accelerations can trigger a bout of motion sickness. However, in some cases, a particularly violent acceleration will cause the operator to briefly lose control of the vehicle.
Even when stationary, there is some residual vibration associated with the vehicle's engine. In motion, even on smooth roads, this residual vibration can become oppressively tiresome.